


Transfer

by klonoafan5



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Divergence - Kingdom Hearts I, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5
Summary: What if Sora never got restored from being a heartless?





	1. Chapter 1

Deep in the forest of Traverse Town, a boy was lying on a large gate in front of a mansion, his blonde hair fluttering gently with the wind as he seemingly slept.

Unbeknownst to the slumbering teen, fragments of light magically appeared out of nowhere, drifting ever so slowly towards him before going through his body. It glistened for only a moment before fading away.

Minutes after, his hands began to move along with his body as he slowly opened his eyes. Once he got himself fully awake, he stopped to realize that he wasn’t in Destiny Islands nor any of the other worlds he’d been through.

 _What is this place?_ He thought to himself as he observed his surroundings. _This looks nothing like Traverse Town..._

_Okay, Sora, think. Try to remember what happened to you before you ended up here. I remember battling Maleficent with Donald and Goofy...reuniting with Kairi and Riku...except he wasn’t Riku, but someone possessing him...I think his name was Ansem....We defeated him....And I guess that’s all I can remember for now, at least._

His ears picked up the sudden sound of something forming behind him. His fighting instincts kicking in, he swiftly summoned his keyblade and turned around. As soon as he did, he paused to see a man wearing a black coat come out from the black portal before it disappeared.

“You seek answers.” The man said gruffly as he summoned up four letters that spell his name. Sora.

_Wait. That’s my name...How did he know my name?_

“You feel nothing. Nothing is real.”

“Huh? What do you mean ‘I feel nothing’?” Sora halted once he heard the sound of his own voice. _My voice...It’s different._ He then took a good look at himself. What was once a black hoodie with a red shirt, big red pants, and yellow shoes was now a white checkered jacket on top of a black one, two colored pants, and black and red shoes. _And my clothes..._

_What happened to me?_

Much to his displeasure, the man didn’t respond to any of his questions. “However, I can give you purpose.” 

Sora watched the stranger waved his hand, causing the four letters to spin around his body. His mind went circles as the letters went faster and faster until he held out his hand once again to make an X, disrupting the cycle.

He eyed the man as he began to rearrange the letters to create a new name.

“Roxas?” Sora read aloud with slight displeasure.

“That’s right—the new you.”

“New...me..? What do you mean by that? Who are you? What are you? What am I? Where are my friends?”

“All of your questions will soon be answered if you come with me.”

Sora, now officially named Roxas, watched as the stranger summoned yet another dark portal and stepped inside. Seeing that he had nowhere else to go, he begrudgingly followed behind.


	2. Chapter 2

When he exits from out of the portal, he finds himself in a bright, monochrome-like place. In the back of the main room was a blue haired man wearing a very similar outfit.

“Um...Have you seen a guy wearing a black coat come by here?” Roxas asked.

“Lord Xemnas told me to inform you about the meeting that’s about to take place before you join the Organization.” The man answered blankly. 

“What? He didn’t say anything about that! He only promised me that my questions would soon answered if I followed him.”

“And you will as soon as you join our cause. Once you do, you’ll be able to fully understand why we need you in our ranks.”

”Right after you tell me what’s going on first.” Roxas replied.

“Very well. The reason why you awoke in Twilight Town is because you’re a Nobody.”

“What’s...a Nobody?” Roxas inquired quite nervously.

“A Nobody is what remains of a person once they have lost their heart. Other words, a mere shell.”

“A mere shell...? Lost their heart....?“ Roxas mused to himself before realizing what he meant. “But if I’m a Nobody...then that means...”

“Correct. You have lost your heart, therefore you’re no longer whole nor are you able to feel or express emotions. All the emotions that you are currently feeling are just imitations of the real thing thanks to your memories.”

“But...I don’t remember how I lost my heart. All I can remember is defeating Riku and...” He trailed off before clutching his head as memories began to flood into him. He let out a small gasp as soon as he snapped back into reality.

“Kairi..” He murmured to himself before falling into his knees. “No..”

“Now that you remember, I assume you would want to know how to become whole again. For that is our goal as the Organization—to regain our missing hearts.”

Unbeknownst to him, Roxas wasn’t listening as he began to breathe heavily, his mind spiraling out of control.

“No...This can’t be true...! It can’t!”

“I don’t care that you don’t believe me. Just as long as you join our cause.”

Eyeing the portal behind him, he quickly stood and ran over towards it, not caring where it took him.


	3. Chapter 3

Roxas ran out of the portal, breathing heavily as he stepped foot back in the place where he slept. Not wanting anyone to find him, he ran straight into the forest only to get ambushed by swirly grey creatures.

He summoned his Keyblade in defense as they drew even closer to him.

“It was a mistake trying to run from us, boy.”

He quickly turned around to see another man with long blond hair enter the scene along with another man with short, blue hair.

“To be honest, I had hope that you would be willing to join us, but I guess that will never happen-“

“Enough talk, Vexen.” The blue haired man retorted sharply.

“Fine.” He frowned before snapping his fingers, commanding the creatures to attack him all at once.

Roxas struck first, hitting them with the Kingdom Key held tightly in his hands. The brunt force of his attacks causing some to stumble back while others planned to strike him from behind. Sensing their movements, he turned around, hitting each of the creatures one by one before returning his attention back to the ones in front.

But just like the Heartless, more of them just kept coming until he was utterly exhausted to fight back.

After the last wave, he breathed heavily, unable to keep himself awake before collapsing onto the ground.

Vexen frowned as he picked up the unconscious blonde. “Hmph. So much for the powerful Keyblade wielder. You suppose we should use him for our latest project?”

The blue haired man examined him. “Let’s not do anything until we report back to the Superior.”


	4. Chapter 4

Axel stood outside of the HQ until he stopped to see another corridor of darkness pop up before dissipating behind the two members as they stepped inside with the unconscious keyblade wielder in tow.

He eyed the boy curiously as they past him by, oddly gaining a bit of an emotional feeling towards the little guy. Maybe he knew him before he became a Nobody?

He shrugged off the feeling, dismissing it merely as a coincidence.

——-

"Have you found him yet?” Xemnas asked. 

“Yes, we have, my Superior.” Vexen answered obediently. “The boy had the nerve to fight back, but he was defeated instantly.”

“What do you suppose we should do to him?” Zexion inquired, curious to see what his choice would be.

The leader looked at the boy sitting on one of the chairs before him, his eyes shut as he staggered in between the line of being aware and being sleep.

He continued to gaze at the blond thoughtfully before looking back at his subordinates.

“Take him to the lab and create a replica by extracting his memories. We need one to distract the Princess of Heart so she won’t hinder our progress.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Roxas stirred from his long rest to find himself strapped to a metal table, his clothes were hidden underneath a black hood, similar to the ones that the Organization would wear.

_Huh? Where...Where am I? How did I get here?_

His eyes widened once he saw a familiar face coming towards him with his hand stretched out. _Vexen!_ His vision clearing, he began to struggle with all of his might to break free, finding himself unable to due to how tight the straps were.

Suddenly, a jolt of immerse pain came coursing throughout his body, causing him to scream as the dark energy began to slowly penetrate the light within him. Beads of sweat began to trickle down his forehead as he thrashed around.

**_Now, now Sora...You shouldn’t fight against it. After all, it’s a part of you, whether you like or not. Now use it!_ **

Roxas clenched his fists, breathing heavily as a dark aura began to form around him, his skin darkening ever so slowly only for it to lighten up again as the mist faded away.

_N..No.. If I did, I would wind up like Riku. Forced to watch myself hurt the people I care about..I won’t let that happen again!_

As the electricity continued to shock his body, a huge blast of light bursted out of his chest, sending both the darkness and Vexen away. Once it cleared, he looked back at the blonde nobody who was now covered in a bright golden and sliver armor from his head to his feet.

His eyes widened at the sight as the armor soon disappeared, releasing the nobody inside, his eyes half lidded and green for a mere second before shifting back to blue as he closed them shut.

“So you remained defiant to the very end...” Vexen looked over to see the newly hooded figure silently staring at the blonde. “Why are you just standing there looking at him like that? Take him away.“

Heeding his words, the figure carefully walked over and untied the restraints, gently picking him up and exiting the room using a corridor.


End file.
